User blog:MrGZJcool/CWC POSTS!
For those people who have no access to Twitter or imgur, post your scores on this blog. MEGA NOTE: For those using Imgur, please post the images on this blog as CNW and FGO are unable to view scores on Imgur at the moment. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. *'DAY 1' **So the player that currently leads the packs is none other than Raikkonen himself with a perfect score. SkyEagle follows behind with an outstanding 99.55TP. Following closely behind is Ctxrn with her 99.04TP. *'DAY 2' **Raikkonen once again gets 100TP for Entrance and strikes first. SkyEagle manages to get 99.89TP and places second. Ctxrn follows with 99.47TP. *'UPDATE 1' **So Raikkonen has two full perfect scores in a row (20TPoints). SkyEagle follows behind really close with 19.93TPoints. Ctxrn stalks behind with 19.84TPoints. *'DAY 3' **Raikkonen still leads, with SkyEagle and Ctxrn behind respectively. The massive news is that JCEXE has lost his 4th position to 7th, allowing WheatyTruffles, CNW and Pit to all move up a rank. *'DAY 4' **Raikkonen finally bows down and loses his 100TP streak. He still remains top, with SkyEagle, Ctxrn and WheatyTruffles the only 4 people to have 40 Points with 39 TPoints and above. *'DAY 5' **Raikkonen kicks it again with 100TP. SkyEagle follows really close with a 0.23 TPoint differenxe. Ctxrn trails behind with 0.16TPoints below SkyEagle. Top 3 stays like this. *'UPDATE 2' **Raikkonen dominates the table at first, with SkyEagle and Ctxrn contenders for Top 3. WheatyTruffles and CookiesNWaffles follow behind. Pit-Stain lands 6th, and JCEXE slows down after not getting a MM from Vanessa (挖泥沙). *'DAY 6' **Raikkonen has yet to post his score, but we assume he has done something magical. Counting Raikkonen has 1st, SkyEagle comes in as 2nd. Ctxrn 3rd. 'LIVE COMMENTARY FOR DAY 7' (ALL TIMINGS IS SET TO +8GMT) *12PM: CODENAME ZERO IS THE CHALLENGE! GO GO GO! *12:55PM: CBEATRICIA POSTS IN THE FIRST SCORE WITH 8.69POINTS! *2:49PM: BASIC POSTS IN THE SECOND SCORE WITH 8.71POINTS! *2:50~PM: LAZLO POSTS IN THE THIRD SCORE WITH 9.10POINTS! *3:11PM: MRGZJCOOL POSTS IN THE FOURTH SCORE WITH 9.40POINTS! *3:13PM: RAIKKONEN PULLS OFF 100TP AND AN MM TO SECURE FIRST PLACE! RAIKKONEN WINS THE CWC! *4~PM: SKYEAGLE SNATCHES AN MM AND SECURES HIS 2ND PLACE! NOW ITS A 5 WAY CHASE TO 3RD PLACE! *4:57PM: KSATRIO GETS AN MM! *5:56PM: TO GET THIRD NOW, THEY WILL NEED TO BEAT 69.87POINTS! SO FAR CTXRN, WHEATYTRUFFLES AND PIT-STAIN HAVE 60.0POINTS, WITH JCEXE AND CNW HAVING 59.99POINTS! *6:03PM: U GUYS HAVE UNTIL TOMORROW 12 NOON (+8GMT) TO SUBMIT! TAKE YOUR TIME! *6:29PM: DR.BREAKFAST NETS IN A SCORE OF 8.82! *6:36PM: PEDROLOXX COMPLETES HIS RUN! *8:11PM: WHEATY HAS BOWED DOWN WITH 69.40 POINTS. CURRENTLY HE PLACES 4TH, BEHIND KSATRIO! *8:21PM: COOKIESNWAFFLES HAS UNEXPECTEDLY HIT OUT WHEATYTRUFFLES AND STEAL 4TH PLACE! *11PM: BAD NEWS...JCEXE AND PIT STAIN BOTH CAN'T CATCH TO 3RD. CTXRN...IT'S YOUR STAGE! *12:56AM: WHAT DRAMA!!! CTXRN GETS 9.96POINTS! 3RD PLACE IS HERS!!! *5:50AM: EPICMAN COMPLETES HIS ROUND. Final Day What a way to end a CWC. Raikkonen getting 100TP for CN0, such an intense battle for a 3rd position, it was pretty much a successful competition. The leaderboards will be released after 12pm today. (+8GMT) Category:Blog posts